


Take the Wheel and Steer

by twitch



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Extended Scene, Friendship, Gen, Theater-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else happened at the car dealership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Wheel and Steer

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the scenes from the stage show that I wish made it into the movie. I don't lay claim to knowing any detail about their home-lives, aside from what was suggested in the movie and the stage show, but I did take some creative liberty with what was illustrated to be 'fact' according to the writers.

When Nick told him to meet him at 11:00 he had his doubts. 

He nearly laughed when Nick told him to scratch that, nodding despite the fact he couldn’t see him.

His doubts doubled when Nick announced he’d pick him up at 10:30.

“Gino doesn’t like waiting on anyone.”

Bob tightened his grip on the phone. Was Nick taking him to one of Tommy’s friends? “Who’s Gino?”

“You’ll find out tomorrow. So be ready for 10:30.”

Surprisingly Nick was on time. Persuading him to leave the house without any of his questions answered took five minutes before they were in Nick’s car.

“Where are we going?” He still wasn’t ready to put it past Nick that he wasn’t taking him to some unscrupulous character. 

“We are meeting a friend of mine.” For a weekday morning the residential street wasn’t busy, kids in school, men working and women overseeing all operations. Nick was already away from the curb, two intersections down from his house. Nick quirked a smile, catching a glimpse of his wary expression. “He’s nice, you’ll like him – he’ll love you. He loves everyone.”

Bob kept his gaze locked on Nick, quietly pleased that Nick did have his eyes fully on the road. “Why’s that?”

“Most people come to him for one purpose only… you and I aren’t different from everyone else.”

“Aside from a few hit singles to our names.”

“And he’ll love you even more for that.”

Wherever Gino was he wasn’t at home, or at least not in the neighbourhood that he grew up in. In a few minutes he deducted they were going downtown, if not further. “You aren’t going to tell me anything more than that?” At Nick’s short twist of his head he sunk into his seat with a loud sigh. “Can you at least tell me if we’re going to see a friend of a friends of Tommy’s?”

“Oh, Tommy knows Gino directly, but I assure you, there’s nothing wrong about that. Gino is class,” Nick emphasised his last words.

He wasn’t assured about anything. “And you expect me to believe that?” 

“You should.” Taking his attention off the road for half a second Nick glanced his way, a beatific look on his face. “Have I ever led you wrong?”

“How many times have you been to jail?”

Nick laughed sharply, his hands graceful on the wheel as he took another left.

He would’ve pressed more but the quiet of the car was relaxing, a nice change from the past week. His previous experience in professional music left him no stranger to the business side of the job. Between Crewe, various executives and other personnel there had been talks about getting an album out to go with the singles, working on more songs to make up the album and arranging a tour to get them further publicity along the coast. Going home at the end of the day didn’t guarantee that the work was over. Having a discussion about a supposedly nice man named Gino and letting Nick take charge was something of a relief. It was almost normal, not related to music at all. He could sit back and enjoy the opportunity, whatever friendships or schemes Nick had in mind.

A scheme that became apparent when they turned into a car dealership. “Nick…” 

All of the customer parking spots were free, leaving Nick to take his pick. Once the engine was off Nick turned to face him fully. “Today you are going to meet the love of your life.”

“But I already have a car,” he insisted, meeting Nick’s broad smile with a stern look. For a brief moment he thought he had won, Nick pocketing his keys and getting out of the car. 

He should’ve known it wouldn’t have been that easy, Nick joining him on the passenger side and opening his door. “The Chevy is transportation. What you want is a statement.” What he wanted was to stay in the car but for some unexplainable reason he relented. Maybe he intended to make a statement on Nick’s level, standing face to face. “Feast your eyes my friend.”

Bob looked around, silently admiring the cars far more attractive than the car he left at home but maintaining an unmovable face. “I’m feasting.”

“Engage your senses.” No longer responsible for driving Nick opened his hands wide, gesturing out to the cars. “You will be leaving today with one of these ladies.” 

“No, I already told you Nick, I have a car,” Bob reminded, not hesitating to use his height to look down to Nick.

“How long have you had your car for?” Nick asked, changing his tone from coaxing to casual, though his knowing air gave a distinct purpose to his questioning, Bob knowing exactly where he was going with it. “Chevys are a good reliable car. It was probably passed down to you from family. Did you get it from your dad or an uncle? Maybe an older cousin?”

“Regardless of my answers the fact is the car runs smoothly and hasn’t gone to the garage except for seasonal maintenance,” Bob countered levelly.

“That’s good luck for the car, not necessarily for you.” Bob opened his mouth to argue but was stilled by Nick holding up a finger. “But if reliability is all that a person needs they’d be more than happy to have only a radio in their house. No one would ever need to buy a television. But do you have a television in your house? Or have you not taken that step forward?”

There was a point he wasn’t ready to give up. “I don’t have time – I don’t watch television, that much.” 

Something resembling guilt coloured with chagrin fell over Nick’s face. “Yeah, you are busy, and I’m not saying that to accuse you or persuade you.” Lowering his voice Nick placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it briefly. “You’re doing a lot of work for the band and you deserve to do something for yourself, give yourself a break.”

For a few seconds Bob allowed himself to relax, trying to ignore their debate and work, but he knew neither would last long. As soon as he got home the responsibility would return. The thought alone, and the long hours already spent with pen and paper, often sitting in front of his piano, rethreaded tight lines of tension through his bones. 

Nick felt it, gave his shoulder another squeeze. “When was the last time you treated yourself? And don’t say when Tommy gave you those suits and shoes.”

Bob nearly snorted, covering it up with a cough to clear his throat. “I think… it was definitely before meeting up with any of you.”

“Do you think you deserve a treat?” 

“Probably,” Bob conceded, cocking his head slightly. “But I don’t need a car. I can find other ways to treat myself.”

“Do you mean that?” Nick asked, watching him a bit too sharply. “You going to take some time out for yourself? Or buy yourself something to enjoy, unrelated to getting us more famous?”

Bob shrugged Nick’s hand off with a laugh. “Are you saying you don’t want the fame?”

“Not without you going crazy on me,” Nick countered, a hint of a laugh in his eyes. He crossed his arms, looking sideways to the closest car, regretful that they might be leaving. “But really, there’s nothing here that grabs your eye?”

He shouldn’t have stared at the red car for as long as he did, the chrome shining despite the overcast sky. “No.”

Turning his head in the direction that he had been looking in Nick nodded his approval, smiling when Bob took a sideways look back to the car. “You’re looking at the great American wet dream. And this baby gets almost 8 miles a gallon.”

Nearly ducking his head but straightening up at the last minute, Bob shook his head firmly. “Nick, I really gotta get back to work.”

“Soave, Bobby. Soave. Stop and smell the roses. You’ve earned it. Just look at her. Those curves. Those headlights. That rear end. You know what she’s saying?” Nick stopped, ostensibly for dramatic effect, but he was waving his hand to a man who had stepped outside the dealership. “I want you inside me.” 

Hard to believe this was the man who was worried about him going crazy. “Nick, you really need help.”

“But you do like this one. Gino!” The man had joined them by the car, a key dangling from his hand. “This is my friend that I was talking to you about, Bob Gaudio. He’s interested in getting a car, maybe this one.”

An appraising look later Gino moved the key to his other hand, stretching his hand out for a shake. “Well, he couldn’t have met you from jail.”

Disdain was his first impulse, and perhaps a bit of that showed through his succinct tone, but Bob did reach out for the offered hand. “No. We’re in the same band.”

“Nicky! You’ve finally gotten your own band together? I knew you could do it!” Gino clapped him firmly on both shoulders, pulling him fast and hard into a hug that continued the assault on his shoulders. Nick couldn’t correct the assumption, sputtering rather than forming words. “Congratulations! Congratulations to both of you!” Releasing Nick from the hug he squeezed the key into Bob’s palm, shaking his hand again but this time vigorously and two-handed. “Big stars need big cars and this is one of the best on the lot! Feel free to take it for a drive!”

Gino hustled away, giving them enough room for the test drive that he deemed inevitable. Bob jingled the key in his hand, not laughing even when Gino entered the dealership. “Your band?”

Rubbing the shoulder the key had been digging into Nick raised an eyebrow. “He likes music, he knows I’ve been in bands, but likes to forget the parts that involve other people. Especially Tommy.” 

“He needs to teach me to do that.” Allowing himself to laugh he walked over to the driver’s side of the car. “You going to join me for the test drive?”

Nick joined him by the car but held up his hands to stop. “Not so fast.”

He had the door in hand but he froze, on the verge of rolling his eyes. “Now what?”

“You might like the way she looks, but she’s more than just curves, a pretty face and good mileage. One lady doesn’t equal all ladies,” Nick pointed out. “There are personalities and different sizes, like everything else there is to life.”

“I won’t know if she’s a match for me until I get in the car so… I need to get in the car.” Bob opened the door. “That’s not being fast, that’s being logical.”

“But I don’t need to get into the car until you say she’s a match for you,” Nick reminded.

“Right.” Easing into the car was his intention but banging his knees against the steering wheel came first. He fumbled to adjust the chair and steering column but only managed to give himself an extra few inches, which was still short of the room than he needed for his legs. “Right. Not a match.”

It took him some effort to get out of the car, wiggling and using both hands a necessity. He had to give the key back to Nick but finally he stood beside him again. Nick hadn’t laughed let alone cracked a smile. “Is there another car you want to try?”

He scanned the lot, slightly worried that he might see someone who had seen his struggles, but his eyes only fell on car after car after car. None of them jumped out at him until he saw a blue one several cars down to the left. “Yeah, the blue one down there.”

“I’ll ask for the key.” Tossing the key lightly Nick made his way towards the building. 

Bob opened his mouth to get him to stop, not wanting to waste his time if he couldn’t fit into the driver seat, but decided against it. This was his off time from song writing, it was only fair to make Nick do some work at his expense. Walking down to the new car he studied the exterior, pleased that it wasn’t too ostentatious. It was one thing to have a nice car but he didn’t need anything elaborate. Not that any of that would matter if he couldn’t get into it.

He nearly sighed in relief as he sank down into the leather seat. A slight tweak had him fitted comfortably, foot switching easily from gas pedal to break.

“You look good.”

“I’d take this car as is but I’ll take it for a ride anyways.” Motioning for the key he caught it by the ring. Sliding it into the ignition he turned on the car before patting the passenger seat. “Get in, it’s my turn to drive you around.”

“If that’s what you say to all the girls you need to work on your lines,” Nick remarked once he was in the seat.

“Should I use one of your lines?”

Nick shook his head, exhaling a short laugh. “I don’t need lines.”

“Of course.” About to exit the lot he realised he didn’t have a route in mind. “Where should we go?”

“You’re the driver, you get to decide.”

Deciding to go right Bob eased out onto the road, hating to admit that not hearing the tires grind was a treat in itself. “So, do you have plans for the rest of the day?”

“Not really, I was thinking of fixing up my basses but that’s not going to take me long.” It also looked like an unpopular idea if the expression on Nick’s face was anything to go by. “I wasn’t even sure if you’d let me bring you out here. You’ve been kind of holing yourself up at home.”

And once again they were back at work. “The label needs a record.”

Nick didn’t reply right away. Wondering if his mentioning about the band and the record was as much of a turn off for him as it was for himself Bob glanced his way, catching him hesitating. Bob was about to ask him what was wrong but Nick at last said what was on his mind. “I could always help, if you wanted.”

“I’m doing just fine,” Bob assured him.

“Only if you’re struggling, which you aren’t, I get it.” Nick looked away, nodding in understanding. “But if you are, if something’s not sounding right musically speaking, I might have something to help. Or maybe it’s easier to start with harmonies.”

Considering that he had only been writing lyrics for Frankie’s key alone that made sense. “Yeah… yeah, I will keep that in mind.” The more he thought about it he could see how both of Nick’s suggestions could work, from one failed song to another. “Are you free for tomorrow? Afternoon of course.”

Bob didn’t expect the finger that poked him in the ribs. “Hey, today proves that I’m free for any time.”

He freed his hand quickly enough from the wheel to poke Nick’s arm back. “Hey, don’t poke the driver.” Chuckling to himself he readjusted his grip, unable to stop smiling. “You want to come by in the morning?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Propping his arm up on the top of the door Nick settled back in the seat. “There’s only so much cleaning I can do.”

“Cleaning.” Bob repeated, glancing aside to Nick who sat undisturbed by the echoed word. “You mean cleaning the house? With your wife?”

“Ahh, no.” Maybe there was a hint of sheepishness in his voice but Nick didn’t look less at ease than previous. “I do the cleaning.”

Not that he was incapable of cleaning but it wasn’t what he expected to hear from Nick. “Why? With the two of you at home-”

“Well, she’s not. At least not in the morning or afternoon. She has her routine, whether or not I’m on the road.” At that point Nick’s face did change, slightly wistful. “She gets the kids up, gets them ready for school, sees them off to school, then she goes over to her mom’s place to help her in the morning. Then in the afternoon she goes to see her friends. She sees someone different each afternoon.”

“And on the weekend?”

One shoulder shifted up. “We see family, one sibling or another, or the parents.” 

“So, you spend your afternoons cleaning.” The thought of Nick playing house was too amusing to shake.

“Yeah.” Nick nodded, drawling the word out, laughing as though he could see the same picture he did. “And if you ask me, I think she and Tommy conspired me into it.”

Unable to hold it back any longer Bob burst out laughing. “If Tommy had any idea you cleaned house for a living he’d have you cleaning up after him all the time.”

“You think I don’t already?” Shaking his head and groaning for dramatic effect, making him laugh again, Nick purposely sagged back further. “The little shit drives me crazy.”

“Welcome to the club.” Inhaling deeply though there was no reason to catch his breath, he forced himself to settle down. “You need to get out more often. Go out for lunch with Gino.”

“Clean up Tommy’s apartments.”

“You stay away from Tommy.”

“When we’re not touring.”

“When we’re not touring,” Bob agreed, chuckling again. He was at an intersection, his left signal on, but switched it over to indicate right. “Spend time with your friends. Make your own music – do your own show for Gino.”

“With my band.” 

There might’ve been a laugh accompanying Nick’s comment but once Bob made his turn, the engine revving as he picked up speed again, it fell silent along with him. Lips pursed together, words that Frankie ought to be singing in his head, he restrained himself from glancing to Nick.

“Bob?”

Shaking himself, startled that he almost missed his turn, he jerked the wheel sharply. “Yeah?”

“I don’t know where we’re going, but – be careful.” Sitting up and not looking away from him, Nick watched him longer than he was comfortable with. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Forcing all thoughts from his mind, music, Frankie and Nick alike, he focussed on the road. “I just need to go home, to get my chequebook so I can pay for the car.”

Nick smiled, patting the top of the door. “So you like her?”

“You had a good idea, and I needed to get of my house too,” Bob admitted.

“So you’re not entirely angry with me,” Nick joked, sitting back to his seat.

“I didn’t have any reason to be, aside from you being evasive on me.” Looking sideways to Nick Bob’s curiosity was piqued. “Did you think I was going to back out on you if I knew?”

“You weren’t originally going to treat yourself,” Nick reminded, which Bob acknowledged with a nod. “And according to Frankie you were feeling pressured with the song writing so I decided that you needed a break.”

“And you need a break from cleaning, Mrs Massi.” 

“Do you need me to poke you again?”

Shrugging away from Nick’s threatening finger he shook his head, laughing to himself. “No, not needed at all. I will need you at my house tomorrow though, for a session of music and song writing.”

“Let me just check my schedule…” Humming in deliberation, no calendar in sight, Nick lifted his chin up. “I think I have time to fit you in, if I change the laundry date to the following day.”

“No, that won’t work.” Frowning he kept his gaze straight ahead. “You’re already scheduled to do my laundry two days from now.”

Nick grinned despite himself. “Are you trying to be as bad as Tommy?”

“Maybe.”

“You’ve got a long way to go.”

“That’s what you think,” Bob countered, getting a laugh out of Nick for his efforts. “This is a nice car. And Gino is nice too.” Nick didn’t say anything further, pleased to accept the words in silent victory. Bob let him, already suspecting that tomorrow would be successful like today.


End file.
